that's how we roll
by ride2night
Summary: Is it possible for two people to be so full of themselves? joe/macy


"_Being cool, is not trying to be cool, and being hot is not caring to be hot."_

_-Anonymous-_

a/n: So this is me trying to redeem myself. I'm gonna try to write more stories, hopefully consisting of Nacy even tho this is a Jacy^_^ haha. Thanks to Padma for being SUCH a big help! You rock girl!

Disclaimer: I lost the rights to JONAS in the casino. Damn my gambling addiction. hehe.

Macy and Joe were working on a school project together when Gigi rushed to their table. Gigi was a fellow JONAS-head and Macy's right-hand girl. She looked like something life-changing had just happened and couldn't wait to spill the news. Her wild red hair whipped Joe as she sat down to catch her breath. Joe and Macy exchanged confused looks as Gigi calmed down enough to talk.

"You will never believe what just happened!" she said in between breaths. "Jimmy Johnson asked out Melanie Henderson, you know, that famous actress' daughter? Yeah well he walked up to her, after she had just turned down Kyle Cooper aka the hottest guy in school," both Gigi and Macy squealed at the name while Joe rolled his eyes (it would be impossible for another guy to be hotter than him, have you seen his luscious hair?), "And he was like 'I see football players aren't your type. How about a chess playing dork like me?' and Melanie Henderson actually giggled! She was like 'You're adorable. Pick me up at 8?' and it was just UH-mazing! Everyone was stunned! Best gossip of the day! Well bye!" and with that the fast-talking fan was gone.

Macy took the outburst in awe, thinking about Kyle Cooper and how _anyone_ could turn him down, while Joe rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the whole thing.

"Who cares? Getting a girl is all about skill. I have Jimmy in my second period history class and he's obviously caught on to my lessons on girls. That was one of my most promising lines." Joe exclaimed matter-of-factly. Now it was Macy's turn to roll her eyes.

"You're such a…a…" she couldn't even find the word for him.

"A cool guy? A hottie? I know this babe, you don't have to tell me." Joe wrapped his arm around Macy and winked dramatically. Macy shoved him aside easily and punched him in the arm.

"OW!" he said, rubbing his arm and glaring at Macy. Sometimes Macy just didn't know her own strength.

"I was leaning more towards idiot, or moron. You know, what Nick likes to call you when you mess up plans." Joe stuck his tongue out at Macy while she smirked.

"I bet that I could get a date for tonight by the end of lunch with one of my own pick-up lines before you do with one of your own lame lines. Deal?" Joe's lips curved in an unholy smirk, one that matched Macy's.

"And what does the winner get?" he quipped.

"Title of Cool & Hot for the rest of the year AND dibs on pick of movies for Friday Night Movie Madness." Both knew those were high stakes. Any title of Cool & Hot were big with these two attention-seeking friends, but it was the prized pick of movies that made this interesting. For the past year Macy and Joe had been having their dose of horror, action, and comedy on Friday's after school, while Stella prepared for Saturday press conferences or premieres, Nick organized said conferences or premieres, and Kevin went to his PETA meetings. It was always a fight to the death to see who would pick the night's movies.

"Deal. It's on like Donkey Kong!"

"You would say that, you immature monkey."

"Says the one who bought the orangutan hand print shaped like Nick's birthmark?"

"I…uh…whatever! Just shake my damn hand!"

Joe and Macy shook hands and began their search for dates. Macy quickly sought out Kenny Bender from P.E. who was standing by the cafeteria door. She made her move as Joe watched, amused.

"Hey Kenny!" Macy smiled widely and fluttered her eyelashes. Kenny smiled politely.

"Hey Macy, what's up?"

"Um, I was wondering, is it hot in here?" Macy asked innocently.

"I don't think so…" Kenny said, confused.

Macy smiled, saying coyly, "Oh, I guess it's just you."

Kenny's eyes widened as he realized what happened and laughed. He put his arm around Macy as Joe glared in the background.

"You're pretty cool, Misa. Pick you up Friday?"

"How about tonight?" Macy pressed.

"Oh, no can-do. Obo practice." Kenny said shrugging. Macy moved away from him and gave him a 'huh' look.

"Obo practice?! Ugh. Never mind. Later Kenny." Kenny scoffed and watched Macy walk back to the table. Joe laughed and patted Macy on the head as she sat down.

"Rookie. Watch the master work it." Joe spotted Lacy Kirks getting a water bottle from the drink machine.

"Hey Lacy, how's it going?" he said to her, grinning. Lacy giggled while Macy rolled her eyes in the background.

"Good, how about you?"

"Great, now that I'm talking to you."

Lacy tittered coyly, blinking her long lashes bashfully at Joe. It seemed that Joe didn't even need to warm her up. She was already charmed.

"So, are you a magician?" Joe said, slyly.

"What?"

"Because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears." Insert gagging sound from Macy here.

"Oh Joe, I-" suddenly Lacy held her stomach as she tried to stop herself from puking.

"I'm sorry…I knew I was coming down with something…I'll talk to you later!" Lacy ran away before Joe could protest.

Joe walked back to the table shaking his head. Macy burst out laughing and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Good one _maste_r. Now let the _rookie _end this."

Kyle Cooper had just walked in and Macy Misa had her eye on the _hot_ prize.

"Hey Cooper!"

"Misa! How's my football pal doing?" Kyle asked as Macy mentally squealed.

"A little sore from last night's practice, but nothing an ice bath can't fix." Kyle chuckled and smiled at Macy.

"Whoa, did the sun just come up or was it your incredible smile?" Macy said, fluttering her eyelashes. She could do it way better then that_ BIMBO_, Lacy.

Joe scoffed in the background as he took a sip of his juice.

"I think it was those amazing eyes of yours, Misa." Kyle remarked as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Joe spluttered juice all over the table before running up to Macy and Kyle. He pulled Macy to his side and glared at Kyle.

"Whoa there Romeo. You're a football player, right? Why don't you get your football legs to sprint away?" Kyle looked confused and left, leaving Joe with a tiny angry brunette.

"What did you do that for?! I was in the ZONE! He was just about to ask me out! Cheater!" Macy screamed.

"You were going to be a rebound girl! I was just looking out for you!" Joe screamed back.

"Lies! Anything to get that title and dibs on movie night!"

"Your face is a lie!"

"That didn't even make sense!"

"YOU don't make sense!"

"Ugh! You're SO stupid!"

Joe couldn't take it anymore, and did what any guy would do when a girl won't shut up. He kissed her. Joe Lucas kissed Macy Misa. In the middle of the cafeteria. In front of the whole school.

"So," Joe began after he pulled away, "what's it like?"

Macy looked at him confused. "What's what like?"

"Being the reason the sun shines?" Joe said tucking Macy's hair behind her ear. Macy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and blushed deeply, seemingly pleased.

"You think you're so hot, don't you?" She asked Joe, mussing up his hair.

"I _know_ I am."

They walked away, hand in hand leaving the cafeteria in awe.

Later that day Gigi had new gossip to spread.

a/n: I'm a bit rusty, I'm afraid but hopefully still in shape enough to get reviews? -Lori


End file.
